


Beca's in love with a criminal (sorta)

by Imawriterhuh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Chloe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, just bc I'm trash for her, yet again two idiots who fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriterhuh/pseuds/Imawriterhuh
Summary: Beca thinks her life is boring, when a semi normal day turns out to be anything but, Beca's world is turned upside down.Loosely based on Killing Eve, but not really. Also Assassin Chloe is my fave so I'll keep writing her okAY.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 15





	Beca's in love with a criminal (sorta)

Beca walked down her stairs and sighed. Living alone in such a big house was lonely sometimes. Walking into her kitchen she smiled noticing the English text book sitting neatly on the counter where she and her neighbour Emily had their tutoring session last night. Emily Junk was a freshman in high school and her mom and Beca’s mom were pretty much the definition of best friends, so when Emily and her family moved into her neighbourhood and Katherine asked her if she could tutor her daughter Beca couldn’t really say no. It gave her something to do in between jobs. Yes, unfortunately she was a freelancing producer and work was so minimal these days. 

Beca grabbed the textbook and sighed. She got into her car and drove to the school. It was a nice day but Barden high school was such a long way away. Why Katherine kept her daughter in a school near where they previously lived, Beca would never know. Sitting in traffic Beca stared out the window at those jogging, running, walking or just walking their dog. _Oh shit_ , she forgot to feed Milo! Beca nodded she wasn’t going to be _that long_. 

Pulling up to the school and parking beside some abnormally large range rovers, Beca stepped out of the car. She hated school, and the faster she could just give Emily her book the quicker she’s home with Milo again. Beca opened the book hoping Emily made note of which room this class was in and smiled seeing in perfect handwriting _English, Beale, Room 12_. 

Okay, room 10, room 11, Beca walked towards a door ready to knock and laughed to herself seeing it was the janitor's closet. _Smooth_. She turned opposite her and sighed as she hovered outside room 12, why was she so nervous? She’s 28 those school days are way behind her now. Suck it up Mitchell. Nearing the door to knock Beca heard who she assumed was _Miss? Mrs?_ Beale, scalding a student. 

“No way!” she heard the woman shout. “And if you suggest that again Coleman it’s detention for three weeks. Including Saturday!” 

_Tough crowd_. Beca knocked loudly and opened the door slowly. Her eyes widened when she locked eyes with Beale, who seemed to have the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. “Uh yes, I’m trying to teach a class here!” 

Beca glared taken aback by how rude this chick was. “Yeah I need Emily for a sec.” 

She was ready for a fight when the redhead sighed and ushered Emily to leave. Emily stood up quickly and walked out to Beca who closed the door behind her. “You left this on my counter.” 

Beca smiled seeing the younger girl’s eyes glow in delight. “Thank you, oh my god Miss Beale hadn’t noticed but if she did, well you’d be telling my mom that I have detention and will probably locked inside the school for three weeks.” she laughed.

“Yeah she seems a bit…. Intense.”

“She’s a nightmare, it’s like she doesn’t want to be here but has no choice. And today she’s even more stressed.”

Just then the two girls stopped talking as they heard her shouting from inside the classroom “Emily I can see you’re still out there, if you’re not back in here in 30 seconds you’re suspended!” 

“I better go.” Emily sighed, she'd rather go home with Beca than endure another 40 minutes of this class

“It’s for the best." she smiled. "Hey, and remember if she gives you any grief, I can take her.” 

Emily laughed and turned back to the door ushering Beca a goodbye. “Ah miss Junk how good of you to join us again.” Beca heard before the door shut after her. 

_Jeez teachers, what is their deal sometimes_

__________________________________________

“No way Jess.” Beca laughed into her phone, it was now 5pm and her best friend had called her to ask her unsuccessfully if she was ever going to produce an album of her own. “You know I’m not into that shit.”

“Beca you’re crazy talented, I’ve read your song lyrics-“ Beca’s eyes widened, they were private. “- your words need to be out in the world.”

“Okay uh, those lyrics were private, and if you tell anyone that I write songs I will not hesitate to kill you.” she joked.

“Ouch, bit harsh Becs.” 

Beca laughed as she rummaged through her fridge realising she had no milk for the cereal she had just poured herself. And yes Beca had chosen to have cereal for dinner and didn’t want to be judged for it. “Bec you with me?” Jesse asked from behind the receiver, she wasn’t still with him she also realised she didn’t have food for Milo. Who she watched was happily eating the last of his food. Beca was a terrible dog mother today.

"Sorry Jess just realised I don’t have food for the dog, but I’ll call you again later for you to continue telling me how you invaded my privacy.” 

“They were on the table Bec!” he replied trying to excuse his behaviour. “Alright, talk later.”

Beca rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She stared at the German shepherd who was now wagging his tail excitedly. “Sorry buddy I don’t know where my head is today.” She spoke stroking behind his ear. “you stay put, and I’ll be back with food for both of us.” She gave him a big rub as he licked her face, “love you big guy.” She smiled grabbing her car keys and walking out the front door. 

_God her life was boring_. 

It was that awful time of fall when it started getting dark at like 5pm, making this trip to the convenience store about half a mile away seem like it was taking place at midnight. The place was deserted and Beca thanked all her lucky stars, she wasn’t in the mood of queuing for hours. She walked through the doors and walked to the dog food aisle, she picked up Milo’s favourite and walked to the milk aisle. 

The cashier stared up at her as she neared his checkout. He looked as bored as she felt. He scanned the items and bagged them for her, Beca was sure this chivalry was done because he had nothing else to do, but she thanked him anyway. She bid him goodnight and walked back out to her car. Beca stared up at the abandoned shop across from her. _Poor Jerry_ she thought. There one day selling clothes and the next in liquidation. She thought she saw shadows near it but shook her head, no one was around. 

Loading the bag into the backseat Beca made to get into her car. Her hand clasped tightly on the handle she did see shadows, a man and a woman who seem to be physically fighting. Beca squinted thinking she saw the same flashy red hair in Emily’s classroom and laughed to herself. Yeah right. But what if it was Beale? Should Beca help her? I mean she was a bitch to Emily today and that’s not what she deserved, actually, what if she just stayed and watch her get her ass kicked? A bit mean Beca. This wasn’t her fight and whatever happened if this was Beale, (Beca had no idea because her freaking eyesight was terrible), she was going to report her to the education board because fuck that, what teacher gets into a fight at... Beca glanced down at her phone.... 7pm on a weekday, or any day for that matter. But, what if she was getting attacked, it was dark and she was alone. Beca scrunched her eyes and opened them as the dude whacked the girl with his fist making the girl hit into the wall and slump down. 

She shouldn’t do it, no she definitely wasn't going to walk over to this scene, she didn’t want to, but her legs seemed to be making the decision for her and soon she found herself walking to the scene. She was going to regret this whole thing. This wasn’t her fight. They had disappeared behind the store as Beca neared she heard the girl laugh, not in a normal way, sounded kind of maniacal and Beca for the third time was wondering if she was making the right decision.

She turned the corner to where they were and stopped dead when she saw Beale standing over the man, a gun pointed to his head and him pleading. Beca noticed her smile and tuned away as she heard a gunshot, and another one. Jesus Christ what was happening? Beca was frozen to the spot she couldn’t move. What if she was next? This woman isn’t going to be very happy that the girl who disrupted her class today just saw her kill someone. 

“Hey Bree,” she heard the woman talk, she sounded quite chipper for what just happened. “Yeah, yeah I got him, okay yeah I’ll wait for further instruction.” Beca heard her voice get louder and knew she was about to turn the corner and see her, her heart was racing. “No of course I won’t do anything stupid.” On those words, the redhead was staring directly at Beca, to Beca’s favour the redhead looked shocked that she was there. “I gotta go Bree.” She spoke hanging up the phone stare still stuck on Beca. “How much of that did you..?”

“The phone call or you just shooting that guy!? Who the fuck are you?” she was terrified but also so angry that this woman was Emily’s English teacher.

“Drink?” the girl responded staring at the bar next to the convenience store Beca had just come from. 

Beca blinked repeatedly. That was not the response she was expecting. And it didn’t look like the woman was waiting for an answer either as she began to walk in that direction. Beca groaned and followed her slowly. This could be Beca’s last 30 minutes on earth, no doubt the woman was just about to kill her. They walked in to a deserted bar and Beca was sure this was where she was meeting her end. 

“Hey Roxy,” the redhead spoke to the woman behind the bar, “Three triple vodkas for me, and uh.” She paused and stared at Beca who stared confused, “what would you like to drink?”

“I-nothing, water.” 

“Three triple vodkas and a glass of water for her.”

“Three triples tonight? Bad night?”

“One could say that yeah, oh I’ll have like four shots of the strongest shit you have.”

“Yikes Chloe, do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really no.”

Beca wasn’t even listening she was staring around the musty bar, wondering why on earth she ever said her life was boring because what the fuck was happening. She stared over at the redhead who was downing shots and stared around, the lighting in this place was so dim it also smelled like stale cigarettes and booze, a small pool table sat in the middle of the floor. Surrounded by tables that replicated beer barrels and high stools. Beca was sat in a booth and looking around where she was sitting she noticed several beer stains and cigarette holes burned into the seat. That really told Beca what kind of place this was.

About five minutes later the redhead stumbled over to her. Well with how many shots she was knocking back Beca wasn’t surprised. The woman sat opposite her and handed her the water she asked for. She mumbled a thank you and rolled her eyes, what was she thanking this girl for? Scarring her for life? 

“Ask me.” The woman spoke making Beca regain her focus on her, raising her eyebrow at how fast she was drinking her drink. Maybe she wanted to forget Beca saw her too. 

“What the hell did I just witness?” the longer she sat here contemplating who the hell this woman was, was time away from Milo, and he was still basically only a puppy. 

“Okay so I’m not technically an English teacher.” The girl slurred.

“No shit dude!” 

“I’m just going to lay it down for you. I’m an assassin.” Beca’s eyes widened. “I’m undercover in school trying to source a suspect, it’s a big job, there’s a boring reason, but yeah.”

“I don’t think a freshman student is a longwinded assassin Red.” Beca sighed.

“Not a student you idiot. A member of faculty.” She scalded in a duh tone

“Oh.” Beca spoke embarrassed taking a sip of her drink. She stared as the redhead began to light up a cigarette. “You’re not supposed to smoke in here.”

“Oh it’s fine, Roxy will let me won’t you Roxy.” She yelled in her drunken stupor. Beca then realised she had drank two of her triple vodkas. When the hell did that happen? 

“Whatever I tell you Chloe, you’ll just go against so.” The barmaid shrugged. 

“Well Chloe,” Beca smiled finally learning her name. “You’re going to have a really bad hangover tomorrow.” She replied seeing her pick up her last glass. 

“Don’t worry, nine times out of ten I’m hungover in that class anyway.” She shrugged. Oh well maybe that explains her rude behaviour. 

“Okay putting that aside for a second, why did you tell me literally everything?” 

“Well firstly,” she mumbled finishing her drink and slamming it on the table. “I’m very drunk." she pointed. "Secondly, you're the only person I've told so if the cops come after me, I'll know it was you." Beca nodded and watched as Chloe stood up and rounded towards her. "And thirdly, you tell anyone what we talked about here, tell anyone you even saw me." she poked her index finger into Beca's temple before continuing in barely a whisper. "I won't hesitate to kill you." she stared into Beca's eyes as she mimicked a gun shot before removing her finger and walking out of the bar. 

Beca stared after her dumbfounded. 

Chloe's message was well and truly received. And all Beca knew now was how freaking screwed she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Sorry this chapter seemed so long, I wanted to dive into exactly what we're getting into here. Also I'd like to think that this Assassin Chloe is different than the last one I wrote, and I am so excited to explore her character. 
> 
> Also letting you guys that a sequel to my first story Love Hurts is also in the works. 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated.


End file.
